


The Coneybear Twins

by hadanran



Category: The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, but not really, chip acts like a teenage girl, chip is conflicted, he gets over it quickly, leaf and marigold are twinsies, leaf is cute, most leaf/chip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadanran/pseuds/hadanran
Summary: Logainne and Leaf are roommates at uni. Chip and William are also roommates at uni. Chip is dating Leaf's twin sister. Chip also has a crush on Marigold's twin brother at the same time.Chip is always a mess.





	The Coneybear Twins

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first fanfic for this musical
> 
> (also can we just talk about how underrated this musical is???? like, i love my babies. anywayssss enjoy lol :))

Logainne was absolutely in love with her college dorm mate. No! Not like romantic-love, but she just thought he was so cute and such a nice person to everyone he met.

Logainne sat at the breakfast table, sipping her morning coffee. She liked it black and bitter. She heard an alarm go off somewhere around the dorm, followed by a loud, aggressive groan and an even louder _SLAM!_ In trudged her dorm mate. He is nothing like Logainne. Not a morning person _at all_. He tumbled into the room shirtless, exposing his pale, freckled torso, and he wore baggy grey sweatpants that dragged under his cold feet. He wore a bright red blanket around his shoulders like a cape, it being tied together in front of his collarbone. His sky blue eyes were nearly squinted shut from his new suddenly awake-state and his bright orange bed-head was covering half of his densely freckled, disgruntled face. Yet, through all of this, he was still bouncing on the balls of his feet. A silhouette of his internal happiness - if you will. Or maybe just his severe ADHD. Either way, he wasn't having it this morning. He grabbed the edges of his blanket... cape. Thing. And wrapped it around him like a cocoon, hooking one leg over their couch and flipping himself over onto the sofa.

"You have a ten AM class today, Leaf. You'd better not be-" She was cut off by the sound of soft snoring. She pushed out her chair and stood up. Leaf was much too tall to comfortably sprawl across the couch without his feet hanging off the edge, but apparently he was a heavy-sleeper, because he could fall asleep literally anywhere. One time, Logainne and Leaf went on a camping trip together and went down to a bonfire by the lake after sunset. He fell asleep in the sand. It wasn't even soft sand! It was that terrible kind that's full of rock and sticks and the tide catches it midday! Logainne shivered just thinking about it. She picked up her now-empty coffee cup and filled it with water, setting down in the sink.

"What kind of tea do you want?" She called over to the half-asleep Leaf. Or... Perhaps three-quarters-asleep Leaf. All Logainne got was a sleepy grumble in response, "Green it is, then..." She whispered to herself, opening a cabinet full of tea-bag containers. She pulled out a bag for green tea and tossed it into Leaf's tea maker. He wasn't much of a coffee person, if you couldn't tell. The only time he _does_ ever have coffee is when he goes on dates with those stereotypical guys that take people to coffee shops for the first date. Leaf always moans about how he'd much rather go to a place like an amusement park or some secluded pond in the middle of a forest or something. Or maybe just hanging out on their couch under a cozy blanket, with their fingers intertwined watching reruns of some really bad old movies that probably got twenty percent on Rotten Tomatoes. They'd sit there eating popcorn and then maybe kiss once. Or maybe twice. Only if Leaf _really_ liked them. And then, he would fall asleep halfway through the terrible movie and his date would sit there in the same position until they fell asleep too, just to not wake him up. Or-Or something like that. It's not like Leaf daydreamed all of that up in the shower a week ago or anything. 

After his daydream, he heard Logainne enter the bathroom to shower and the long _beeeep_ of his tea. Leaf managed to pry himself off the couch, rubbing his eyes as he slid his feet gradually over to the tiled kitchen floors. He haphazardly yanked a clean mug off of the drying rack next to the sink and walked over to the tea maker. This was only before his sleepy mind realized that Logainne had already put a mug there that had been filling up with the tea. He flicked himself on the head for being so foolish and grabbed the mug, settling into the uncomfortable wooden dining chair. He stirred his tea mindlessly while thinking. What was Leaf thinking of? Mostly lunch. 

_Who should I have lunch with today? Is anyone open at noon? Mari might have time for me. What kind of twin would she be if she didn't?! But, then again, maybe I could just hang with Logainne... Wait, nevermind. She has class at noon. Huh._

Leaf was the oldest of his six other siblings (besides Marigold. But she was born only three minutes before him, so it doesn't count!!!). Most of them were currently in high school, including Brooke, Pinecone, and Landscape. Raisin and Paul were both following the older siblings' footsteps in middle school [A/N: None of Leaf's siblings have canon ages that I'm aware of! I'm just making this up lol. Please let me know if you know otherwise!]. Many of his siblings constantly called him stupid. They've gotten better over the years as they've all grown older, but most of his younger siblings still have quite a bit more common sense than Leaf does. The thing is: Leaf doesn't even really have enough common sense to realize this. But, he knows he's smart. He really does. Maybe not what many people would call "traditionally" smart, but he has his ways.

Suddenly, a person crossed his mind! 

_Chip! Oh! Yes, yes! Chip would be lovely to get lunch with today! I hope he's not busy!_

Leaf perked up in his seat, nearly choking on his tea. He quickly gulped the rest of his mug down, placing it cautiously in the sink next to Logainne's, and tumbling down the hallway to his bedroom. Leaf's room would look strange to anyone who didn't know him. His walls were painted green (even though he technically wasn't allowed to paint the walls) and they were covered by an abundance of miscellaneous posters. He also had colored Christmas lights strung all the way around the perimeter of the ceiling, even though Christmas was four months ago. Leaf flung himself onto his bed - which was liberally covered in big, fluffy pillows - and groped around the mess for his phone. After finding it, he checked the time. 

_It's only eight-thirty?! Logainne made me worry for nothing!_ He set his phone down and sort of just pouted there for a second, with his bottom lip out and his cheeks puffed up and everything, as if Logainne could see him. After a successful pouting session, he grabbed his phone again and opened it, immediately opening his contacts and tapping the one on the very top of the list. It rang about five times before the phone was answered,

"Leaf...?" His voice was low and gravelly. He must've just woken up, "What are you doing-" He coughed, "What are you doing calling me at... eight-thirty in the morning on a Saturday?!"

Wait a second.

"Wait. W-What day is today?" Leaf asked.

"Saturday!" Chip moaned, huffing tiredly.

"Oh, Logainne! That meanie! She told me I had a ten AM class today!" Leaf started pouting again. He heard Logainne quietly laughing from a distance.

"Serves you right for abandoning me on Wednesday." Chip responded, passive-aggressively.

"Huh?" Leaf blinked.

"You probably don't even remember... We were out with Barfee, Marcy, and... uh... Olive, I think. Marcy gave you her juice because you said you were thirsty, but she sort of... kind of... totally ordered it spiked. So basically you got wasted off of apple juice. And then you had an emotional breakdown and started crying and Logainne had to come over and drive you home or..." He groaned, "Something. You're a really emotional drunk by the way." He turned away from his phone and coughed again.

"Hu-... Are you okay? You don't sound okay..." Leaf sighed.

"I'm fine. Just a little sick. What did you call me for, huh?" Chip asked. Leaf heard William yell Chip's name in the background, "Shut up, Barfee! I'm on the phone!"

"I wanted to know if you'd get lunch with me today, bu-"

"Oh, sorry, Leaf. I was actually gonna get lunch with Marigold today. It's our two month anniversary. But... if you want, we can hang out at like..." He leaned away again, "Five... -ish? I still wanna see you today." He sniffled his nose and Leaf could hear him put on his glasses.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I can meet you at five!" Chip could hear the smile in Leaf's voice. 

"Cool." William yelled at Chip again from across his apartment and Chip leaned away from the phone, "Okay! Just shut up, I'll be there in a second!-" He lowered his voice, "Hey, sorry. Barfee's calling my name. I'll see you at five-ish, okay?" He heard Leaf giggle quietly,

"Yeah! Yay! Yeah, I'll see you at five! ... Uh, -ish! Bye-bye!" 

"See ya!" They hung the phone up in unison and Chip rolled out of bed, still wearing the clothes he was the night before. He'd pulled an all-nighter for a test he was going to have on Monday - his semester final, to be exact.

"Hurry up, Tolentino, I don't have all morning!"

"Okay! Okay, I'm coming!" He groaned, finding his balance on his feet. Chip stumbled down the hall and into their living room, "What do you want?"

"Olive's coming over tonight. I need you to clean your-" William gestured to a pile of discarded miscellaneous items in the corner of the room next to their TV, "This. Up."

"Barfee, I'm sick. Okay? I don't have time to clean some shit up for your date. Besides, Leaf was going to come over tonight. Go hang out with your girlfriend - or whatever she is - somewhere else!" Chip grumbled, sliding into the kitchen to make himself some toast.

"It's not a-! She's not my-!" William protested - red-faced - before letting out a long breath, "Fine. We'll just hang out at her place." He whispered, and walked away, still mumbling things to himself in an aggressive tone, "But you owe me one!" William yelled through the wall.

"Yeah, yeah..." Chip sighed as he shoved his bread into the toaster. He got a text from Marigold at the same time.

M: hi, chiiiip! i hope you're awake!! <3 happy two-month anniversary!!!! :)))  
C: hey mari happy anniversary, i can't wait to see you today  
M: oh? we're going out? :D  
C: did i not tell you?? lunch at noon, i'll pick you up  
M: awwwww ur so sweeeet <<<33333

He smiled slightly at the exchange before being brought back to reality by the ding of the toaster. Chip flopped onto the couch and ate his toast upside-down while scrolling through his different social media accounts. The first photo he saw was the post he liked most recently. It was a picture of Leaf and Mari posing together, smiling all sweetly and everything in front of a lake. It was the twins' birthday, they'd spent it out of town with their family - you could totally tell because you could see Brooke and Landscape arguing in the background. Leaf and Marigold look very similar, almost like they're identical even though they are opposite genders. They both have light orange hair, sky blue eyes, freckled skin, an award-winning smile, they both have very tall, lanky frames. The two twins used to both have perfectly straight teeth in high school, but Leaf never wore his retainer when he got the braces off. Now he has a gap in between his two front teeth. Everyone thinks it's cute though, even Chip.

Chip stared at the photo of the twins for a long time until he realized that he'd finished his toast. He flipped himself right-side up on the couch and scrolled through Leaf's profile, admiring the photos taken. Leaf's profile was completely composed of pictures of either: his face - always smiling -, a nice picture of a nature landscape, or a new project that Leaf was working on - as he frequently enjoyed to sew. Speaking of, Chip received a text from Leaf simultaneously.

L: chiiiip  
L: did u say five-ish or four-ishhh??? i can't remember...!  
C: five-ish :) buuuuuuut, i wouldn't mind meeting at four-ish either........  
L: CAN we meet at four-ish????!! i feel like i haven't seen ur face in foreverrrrrrr!!!! DD:  
C: yes! of course!! :DDD maybe we'll even have time to go ice skate downtown!  
L: yessssssss!!! i dont know what i'd do without u!! ur the bestest-estest persoon i've ever known!  
L: *person  
C: then if i'm the bestest, ur my favorite-est lol

Chip stared down at the screen and laughed quietly to himself as William walked back into the room. He grunted at Chip,

"Who're texting, now? Your girlfriend?"

Chip grinned and shook his head, his eyes still pinned on his phone's screen.

"Well, then who th' hell would you be so happy to be talking to?" William scoffed as he put on his jacket. Chip shook his head and continued to type, the tips of his ears turning red when he read Leaf's texts.

L: yeeaaaaaaa!!!!  
L: omgggg  
L: i love youuuuu!!!!! :DDDDD

William inspected Chip flushed face as the boy squealed like a teenage girl at his phone and threw it across the room onto the opposite couch. Will raised an eyebrow and walked over to Chip's now-discarded phone buried in the sofa's pillows.

"No-no-no-! BarfeE-- Give me my phone back-!" Chip scrambled into a sitting position, reaching his hand out before William picked up his phone and read the messages. He slowly raised his head to see Chip with a pillow clamped over his red face, kicking his feet in the air.

"Huh."

He set Chip's phone down on the coffee table.

"Well, I'm leaving. Have fun, Tolentino."


End file.
